Ice, Ice Baby
by Airbender4Life
Summary: Vampire Edward has his wicked way with a restrained, human Bella. Pretty OOC, and it's really just one, ginormous, lemon. Just so you know, I wrote a different take on the whole blood-sucking bit. In this story Edward is free to suck her blood at will.


Bella awoke slowly. She kept her eyes closed as she stretched out her muscles. She felt so sore. She tried to bring her hand to her face; she had an itch right above her eye, but realized that she couldn't move. Startled she opened her eyes to discover that she was tied, spread and naked to a bed. Each limb secured by silk ties to bed posts. Suddenly, memories from the night before came rushing back to her. She moaned, getting aroused again as she thought of the things Edward had done to her. Remembering these, she glanced around for him. Where was he? "Edward?" She called. Surely he wouldn't leave her tied here by herself. She started to panic a little, what would she do if he had? Then all her fears were soothed as she heard his velvet voice call out to her from a darkened corner of the bedroom.

They were in his apartment. It was a spacious place, a large living room, full kitchen, two bedrooms with two baths. She was currently tied up in the spare bedroom which they used as a pleasure room of sorts. The space was fully outfitted for any kind of sexual delight you had a mind for. Chains were attached to one wall; along another wall were three armories, all of which were used to hold their toys. There was a swing hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room, at the foot of the bed. There was a pole in one corner and a lush chair in the corner opposite. Edward was currently seated in the chair, watching her.

"Did you think that I had left you Isabella?" He said, rising from the chair. "I would never leave you." He was wearing black jeans, but that was all. His chest and feet were bare. She grew wet as she took in his appearance. He had tousled bronze hair, his eyes were black from his thirst and from his desire for her, his gaze was intense burning into hers. His torso was lithe and well defined; a delicious V was half hidden by his jeans. She wanted to lick at it and memorize its contours. He came and sat down next to her on the bed. She tried to sit up, but was held down by the restraints. She let out a frustrated whimper and looked at him for help. "Oh no, I'm not through with you quite yet." He chuckled, and then let his eyes caress her body, taking her all in. She stilled and as he stared at her, at his gaze her arousal grew uncomfortable. If she didn't get some friction soon, she was sure she would die.

"I can smell your arousal from here," he said and leaned down towards her, running his fingers along her folds, "you're already so wet for me." He growled. Locking eyes with her, he slowly licked her juice from his fingers, savoring her unique taste. It was the closest her could get to her blood. She tasted like nothing else he'd ever had, he was addicted. She moaned as she watched him, "Edward, please…" He smirked; he loved it when she begged. He leaned towards her, intending to give her a quick kiss, but was distracted from his original plan when she went wild, licking and sucking at his mouth like she couldn't get enough. He moaned when she took his bottom lip into her mouth, nipping it hard and then soothing over the sting with her cool tongue. He broke the kiss, panting. "Not so fast Bella, I have plans for you." Giving her a last quick peck, he travelled over to one of the armories and opened it, sorting through the various items, finally finding what he was looking for after what seemed like an eternity. Laying the selected toys on the bed in between her legs, he ran his right index finger over her folds, circling her clit once before telling her that he'd be right back. She moaned her disappointment as he left the room.

She could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen, and pouted her displeasure at his absence. She strained her head, trying to look at the toys he'd selected. She gasped as he saw he'd chosen not one, but two expanding vibrators. "Fuck," she murmured. This was going to be fun. He came back into the room, shortly after, carrying a small bucket full of ice. "Edward?" She questioned. "Hush love, you will see." Setting the ice on the bed next to the toys he came to her side. "From here on out, you will only address me as Master. Do you understand? If you slip up, you will be punished." She shivered at the thought of punishment, her nipples hardened. "Yes Master." She smirked as she saw his eyes darken and his breath get heavier. "Good girl." He flashed his heart breaking crooked smile and then moved around the bed, and situated himself between her thighs.

Her legs were spread wide for him and he looked his fill, staring intensely at her wet center. She grew damper and damper from her anticipation as he just looked at her. It was so erotic. The lack of friction was now growing almost painful. She shifted her legs uselessly. "Master…please." At her husky voice, he was brought out of his thoughts. Grinning at her over her body, he bent his head down and flicked his tongue over her clit, causing her to cry out. "Yes!" She screamed as he went about pleasuring her with his mouth. Circling her entrance with his fingers, he sucked the hard bud into his mouth, flicking the tip with his tongue as he thrust two fingers into her. She was so wet it was like sliding a knife through warm butter. "Master," she moaned out, writhing from pleasure as he continued playing with her, adding another finger. He could feel her muscles tightening around his fingers as he spread them apart and caressed her inner walls, stretching her further and further. She was so close to her release, she wished that her hands were free so that she could play with her nipples. As if he'd read her mind, Edward's free hand slid up her body, cupping her breast before rolling her nipple between his thumb and fore finger. She let out a moan as he pinched it hard. She was right on the edge, her inner walls tightening, when he suddenly pulled away, leaving her unsatisfied and wanting. "Edward!" She snapped, wanting him to finish her so badly. His eyes narrowed at her. "What did I tell you? Now you're going to have to be punished." He said with a husky voice.

He dipped his hand into the ice bucket, bringing out a piece. Watching her face for her reaction he slid the ice along her spread folds. She jumped at the sensation, the ice was freezing, but the pressure of it against her wasn't unwelcome. His eyes silently questioned her, asking if she was okay. Noticing that she wasn't upset, he swept the ice cube against her once more, this time she let out a moan. Wasn't he sweet, she thought, even when he was punishing her, he made sure that she wasn't uncomfortable with what they were doing. She loved him so much. She jumped as he slowly pushed the ice cube inside her. The cold temperature only succeeded in arousing her further, he pushed it in as far as his fingers could take it. She could feel the cube melting inside her. It was foreign and exciting. She watched him as he took another ice cube from the bucket, this time he rubbed each of her nipples with the ice. She closed her eyes at the sensation, shivering at the cold pleasure it gave her. She opened her eyes again as he slid the cube down her skin, over her curls and held it over her clit. She could feel her clit pulse against the cold ice, it felt so good. Slowly, he dragged the cube down her folds pausing at her entrance, but continuing on until her reached her ass hole. She whimpered as she felt him pause there. He looked up at her from what he was doing, asking her for permission. "Please, Master!" Grinning at the "Master" he slowly slid the ice cube inside her hole, making sure to be careful. It felt strange, but definitely arousing. He'd taken her in the ass before, so this wasn't so new, but the temperature added new sensations. She moaned as she felt both ice cubes melting inside her. Her juices were now pooling on the bed spread, she was sure, so painful was her arousal. "Have you learned your lesson, Bella?" He calmly asked her, his eyes betraying his eagerness to continue pleasuring her. "Yes Master, I have." She managed to breathe out. "Good." He said as he took up a vibrator in his hand, "Then we can proceed."

Thank God, she thought, it's about time. He slammed the vibrator into her as deep as it could go, and she moaned at the feeling. Turning it on, he left it there as he crawled up her body, and sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around before nibbling on it, while his hand caressed her other breast. She was writhing with pleasure and started moaning "Master," over and over again. She could feel his hardness brush against her, and she so badly wanted to touch him, wishing with a fierceness that her hands were free to roam were they wished. Letting her breast slip from his mouth with a loud pop, he leaned up to kiss her mouth, silencing her moans, as he reached down and pressed the vibrator deeper into her. His thumb reached up to flick at her clit, while his tongue demanded entrance into her mouth. She let him in, and he ravaged her, desperate for more of her taste. When he was with her like this his bloodlust was out of control. Sucking her tongue into his mouth he nipped at it, while he pinched her clit hard. Moaning out, Bella started to tremble as he brought her to the edge of her orgasm. He broke the kiss so that he could hear her throaty noises. "Master! Oh God…please," Edward groaned at that, he'd expected her to have dropped the Master and resorted to calling out his name since she was so lost in pleasure, but she kept it up, God! How he wanted her. Stilling his actions he looked at her face, her eyes were closed, her lips parted, breath coming fast and short. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was tousled. He wanted to stay with her forever like this, she was so sexy and he loved her so much. Leaning down to her neck, he placed an open mouthed kiss against it. "Master…" She moaned, completely gone now, at that he sunk his teeth into her delicate flesh, resuming his actions, and she came hard as he sucked on her blood. So hard. She was screaming out her pleasure, calling out to him as she writhed and trembled from the force of her orgasm. He took a last draw of her blood and licked over the wound, healing it.

She opened her eyes to him; they were full of love and boneless satisfaction. She smiled, and his heart melted. The vibrator was still on inside her and she shifted her hips, it was uncomfortable against her now over sensitive flesh. Gripping her hips and holding her still, he growled, "What do you think you're doing, this isn't over." Shocked, she looked into his eyes, how he could have so much control she'd never know. His jeans were still on, and his mouth was smeared with her blood. It had to be painful for him. "Edward," she said. Wanting to know what he was thinking. Too late she realized her mistake. His eyes got dangerous and his hands gripped her hips harder. "Ready for more punishment so soon?" Her eyes darkened at that, and the expanding vibrator now felt delicious against her growing arousal. All she could manage was a moan in response. At that he pinched both of her nipples hard, and she almost came again, right then.

Letting his lips travel down her body, he scooted down until he was planted firmly between her thighs. He pushed the vibrator deeper in her, and she gasped, it has slipped some from all her juices. Picking up another ice cube, he slid it into her asshole without warning and she screamed. "Master!!!! UNGH," She was now bucking her hips, trying to get him to touch her. Anywhere, she didn't care, as long as he soothed the tension that was building inside her. "That's a good girl," he said as he slid another ice cube in behind the first one. She was now moaning incomprehensibly. He wanted her so bad, he was having a hard time concentrating. "Did you learn your lesson, this time?" He asked her, in a voice so deep he barely recognized it. When she didn't answer him, he shoved another ice cube in behind the other two, causing her to cry out. "I said, DID YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON?" He growled at her. "Yes Master!" she moaned, "please! Please, god!" Looking up at her with eyes black as coal he said, "please, what?" She bucked her hips up at him, feeling the vibrator expand inside of her and the ice cubes melt. She was going insane from sensory overload. "MORE! Oh Master, please!" At that, he smirked and picked up the other vibrator that was lying near her trembling leg. "Since you asked so nicely…" He then slid two fingers inside her, right next to the vibrator, making sure she was slick enough. He circled her clit with his thumb twice before he pulled his fingers out and slipped the second vibrator inside her along the first. She cried out in ecstasy as he turned it on. She came hard when he leaned down and sucked her clit into his mouth. He kept sucking as she rode out her orgasm. When her moans quieted down, he leaned up to her mouth for a quick, but thorough kiss. While his tongue swept over hers he reached over and undid her ties. Kissing down her body with hot, wet, open kisses he undid the ties at her feet. She was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, too seeped in pleasure from the vibrators that were still buzzing inside her to ask what he was doing.

He slowly unzipped his jeans and pushing them to his feet, he stepped out of them. He wasn't wearing any underwear. Rolling her over onto her stomach, he positioned himself at her ass hole, placing wet kisses up her spine. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Bella love, are you ready for me?" She moaned, and ground her ass into his erection, "Yessss …please," she said, while rhythmically moving against him. At her moan, Edward spread her cheeks and slowly entered her, the melted ice providing enough lubricant. They both groaned, as he fully sheathed himself inside her. Reaching around her to her center, he pressed the vibrators deeper inside her as he started sliding in and out of her. He wasn't going to last long, she was so tight, gripping him hard. He could feel the vibrations of the toys through her thin wall and her moans were making him hazy with lust. Leaning down, he nicked her shoulder with his teeth, and when he started sucking her blood, they both came. His eyes rolled back into his head as he almost blacked out from the pleasure, he had never come quite so hard. They both rode it out together, and when their breathing started to slow, he slipped out of her, licking over her wound to seal it, and slipping the vibrators from her. Gathering her up in his arms, he nuzzled her hair and breathed deeply. Bella sighed happily and snuggled closer to him. They laid there quietly for a few moments, aftershocks sending tingles through their bodies. "So, _Edward_," she finally said after a while, emphasizing the fact that she wasn't calling him Master, "I do believe that it's my turn to have my wicked way with you." She looked up at him, grinning deviously, and licked at his bottom lip. His eyes darkened at her words and she felt his length harden again. She chuckled, "That's a good boy," she cooed and she straddled him starting round two.


End file.
